


Noelle’s First Travel

by 4QuietRyt3r



Series: Noelle Rosa Ashton Guerin Evans "Elle" [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: Alex has a baby that he later on lost because of his father and brother. However, the baby knowing what Jesse plans goes to Roswell, New Mexico. There she has a new mommy Max Evans, who takes her in, and raises her. This helps explains how she goes from Iraq to Roswell New Mexico. Birth, slightly graphic and male lactation. Don’t like, then no reading.





	Noelle’s First Travel

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this story, read and review. If you don't like, please no one is forced to read this story and don't leave harsh comments.   
> I hope you all enjoy this story.

Noelle’s First Travel

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

 

.Disclaimer.

          I don’t own anything or all this belongs to people. Roswell belongs to the TV Show and book series that was written.

          Again, please enjoy and read and review this story. It you don’t like please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.

.Summary.

          Alex has a baby that he later on lost because of his father and brother. However, the baby knowing what Jesse plans goes to Roswell, New Mexico. There she has a new mommy Max Evans, who takes her in, and raises her. This helps explains how she goes from Iraq to Roswell New Mexico. Birth, slightly graphic and male lactation. Don’t like, then no reading.

* * *

 

Prologue Five Years Ago…

          Before Alex felt water gushed and groans, one of the other soldiers helped Alex to the med tent.

          “The newest member of the troops is coming.”

          Jesse hears this, and sighs with disgusts.

          Alex groans and screams as he bears down, he wishes Michael was hear to help him as their baby is being born.

          He pants and groans, these contractions hurt so badly.

          “One more push Captain Manes.”

          Alex groans and bears down hard, screaming and panting as he felt his baby leave his body. He watches through exhausted eyes as his baby is whining and reaching for him with their tiny hands. She was wrapped in the blanket Alex got help to sew and put together.

          “You have a baby girl.”

          Alex takes his baby girl in his arms as she lets out a yawn and snuggles listening to her mom’s heartbeats. Alex sobs but kisses her small forehead. Then holds her protectively as the two fell asleep.

          Jesse goes in and looks at the wiggling baby with disgusts as he takes the baby away. Determine to not let his son raise what he considers an abomination, he goes to take it to the where he could get rid of the it.

          Opening her tiny eyes, she looks and sees, but sees the dark aura that is inside him and his mind. She realizes, he’s going to kill her.

          When Jesse puts the baby down, she is able to transport, with the amount of energy as she could to the place her mommy was thinking about. Jesse turns around and notices the brat is gone, feeling relieved, he goes back to the tent, hearing his son asking where his baby is.

          He has Flint tell his little brother that one of the enemies came in and wanted to use her for hostage but deemed her useless and burnt her after shooting her. One Alex’s fellow soldier helped comfort Alex, who is sobbing and crying. He was hoping to hold on to the only piece he had left of Michael. Now she’s gone.

          Jesse and Flint didn’t comfort Alex, who ended up crying himself to sleep. As long as the baby was out of the picture, neither cared anyway.

* * *

 

Thousands of Miles from Iraq…

          Max gets up, cursing himself for reading an erotic novel. His body was sated and happy, but that’s just temporary happiness and now messy sheets he gets to clean up from his late-night activity.

          It’s temporary because he’s waking up lonely in the morning. Deciding to get coffee, he hears something. At first he thought it was nothing until he gets closer to the door and opens it to see a baby, wrapped in a blanket. A cameo blanket that was made and put together, wiggling and crying.

          Max picks up the baby and takes the baby to see this is a girl. But also hungry, so he holds her carefully after calling Kyle and explain things, he takes her to Kyle, who is waiting.

          Kyle sighs, “She’s malnourished and needs an IV line. But I don’t have a nursing mom on hand but formula can work.”

          Kyle get’s the IV needle for babies. He puts at her ankle, as she cries, but with her two tiny hands holds onto Max’s finger. Max watches as she takes his finger in her mouth and suckles it, calming down.

          Max admits, “I can birth, carry and nurse.”

          Kyle would ask, but knows that most say breast milk is best.

          Kyle then asks, “Is there a way for you to naturally lactate or?”

          Max shakes his head.

          Kyle thinks, “I’ll run her blood, and I have something that can help kick start, I recommend taking four months off to adjust to having a baby in the house and I’ll let you know who her parents are.”

          Max nods as he continues to hold the baby’s hand as she opens her eyes, it’s sort of unique, one dark brown and one honey. He had an idea, but still. She yawns and looks at Max with curiosity and coos as Max gently holds her.

          Kyle holds a pill bottle, “Take two of these, it should give a kick start, your emotions might be effected and I have the parents’ names.”

          Max nods as he takes two pills and waits for his pectoral to fill with milk. He looks at the paper, according to this Alex Manes and Michael are her parents, but how is this possible? He would have known Michael got Alex pregnant, but he’s deployed. And Michael is currently working in town but still helps in NASA.

          Max pulls out his phone and gets voice mail, “Michael come to the hospital, I have something I need to discuss with you.”

          Michael however was called in by Kyle.

          Michael looked pissed, “This better be important, I may have found someone to date. (Sees the baby girl) Get someone pregnant Max.”

          Max shakes his head, “You know I can’t and no, she’s yours and Alex’s baby, get pregnant by Alex.”

          Michael shakes his head, “You know this is not, wait, Alex was pregnant, how?! I’m here, he’s currently in Iraq.”

          He adds, “Still I’m not giving her up, you can’t make me. But I could let you raise her. So, ready to for breastfeeding?”

          Max looks at his shirt and sighs, as if aware, she lets out a mewl whine as Max unbuttons his shirt and lets her latch on, biting causing him to winces as she suckles and holds onto his finger.

          Max runs his fingers on her black head of hair.

          Kyle adds, “Plus I don’t think Master Sargent Manes would be happy to be her grandfather knowing you’re her father and Alex is her mother.”

          Michael decides, “So what now.”

          Kyle tells, “Well maybe while Max is adjusting to motherhood, you could buy the baby things Max will need including a crib, since I’m almost finished. I could help put it together. Let’s go.”

          Michael reluctantly goes, but follows Kyle to get the stuff for a baby. Max continues to feed his new baby girl, who is suckling and finishes. Max burps her and lets her lay her head on his chest for skin to skin contact.

          Michael came in with a baby bag and pulls out a onesie that is blue and purple. Max helps dress her up and holds her as she holds on tightly with her tiny baby hands, she is not letting go of her new mommy.

          Michael says, “Don’t worry baby girl, I’m your father and Max he’s your mommy.”

          Max sighs, “So what should we name her I pick Rosa Ashton.”

          Michael adds, “Noelle, Noelle Rosa Ashton Guerin Evans maybe Elle for short.”

          As if agreeing Elle coos and smiles at Max. Max kisses her forehead as he puts the Elle in her baby carriage. He then carries her to his jeep, glad he has a second row, Michael takes the wheel as Max sits near Noelle who is taking in the world around her.

          Kyle and Michael surprise Max with baby stuff and Isobel, happy to have a niece to spoil helps with it. After the celebration, Max hold Noelle, who is suckling and drinking his milk. Max burps her and rocks her to sleep, determine to love and protect her.

          His siblings are what helped him wake up in the morning, but now he has something else, a baby girl he will love and protect.

* * *

 

Epilogue Happy First Birthday Elle

          Max was busy making lasagna and had put it in the oven when he felt small arms wrapping around his leg.

          He looks down, Elle seems to be trying to hide. Max at first she was hiding from Isobel, but Elle would have run away before being put in the dress. Isobel comes in.

          She sighs, “Come on, the guest want to see the beautiful birthday girl.”   

          Elle shook her tiny head and tighten her grip.

          Max sighs and picks her up, “What’s wrong my little pouty princess.”

          Ann comes in, “May I hold my granddaughter so that I can have her meet-.”

          Elle buried her head in Max’s neck.

          Max realizes, “In a little bit mom, I think she’s not use to such a big crowd, and before she could get mobile for now I’ll try to calm her down to get use to the crowd.”

          Isobel sighs but goes with their mom to the party. Noelle looks at her mommy as she lays her head on his shoulder. Max felt a tear go down, she’s now turning one. It’s not fair, why does his baby girl have to grow up. Why couldn’t she say this way.

          Elle sees Kyle, “Unkle Kye.”

          Max gives Elle who kisses his nose, “How’s the birthday girl? Come on Max, time for food, and yummy cake.”

          Elle raised her tiny arms, “Ake, yum yum.”

          Max smiles as they eat, and Elle tries food like tacos, burrito and nachos but loves rice, so yummy. Arturo, who is like a grandfather, brought burgers for the party for Elle.

          Then finally came cake, a little one for Elle and big one for the others. Elle was confused when her mommy said to smash in the cake.  

          Blowing it out, she smashed it out.

          Michael laughs, “Well there is taking it out with your finger.”

          Elle watches and decides as her mommy got closer, smashed the cake and feed him. Max laughs at the cake smear as Isobel and Ann get pictures, Max shakes his head but kisses her, glad he put a white shirt on her as he gets frosting on her cheek. She licks it with her tiny tongue and then digs in with her small hands.

          Michael laughs as Max slices cake for the guest. After cleaning Elle up, she opens gifts and gives hugs and kisses to the people who gave them. Later on Max nurses her, she’s now only when woken up or nap time and bedtime.

* * *

 

Twice now.

Max didn’t realize he was crying until she was burped, but then sits up and wipes the tears. Ann comes in and kisses the side of her son’s head.

Max says, “Were you this said when Isobel and I grow up.”

Ann nods, “But seeing you so happy and raising my beautiful granddaughter it’s worth it.”

Max nods as he carries Elle to her bed, letting her cuddle with her favorite Elf Michael found and had Isobel and Ann sew for her.

Elle was mumbling and talking to Mister Puck about cake and gum drops. It seemed like yesterday she was observing how to potty herself which Max still blushes about and how she showed him and Michael how she does it. Including covering her eyes, yep Michael still hasn’t let Max live that one down.

* * *

 

.The End.

          Read, please give a review and let me know what you think of it. This started as a one shot- but is slowly working into a series.

          Also if you don’t like please no harsh comments, again no one is forced to read this.

 

 


End file.
